


Reflection

by Kangofu_CB



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: I'm always ruining the surprise with these tags sorry, Kink, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, M/M, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Stockings, very mild kink tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Duo comes home to a much-appreciated surprise.For Ro, my last contribution to Kinktober, in response to her final prompt request.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvsanime02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/gifts).



> Thanks to Ro for all the requests- this has been so much more fun than I expected and I've really pushed my boundaries a little bit and grown as a writer, even though this was just unadulterated smut in every sense of the word. Thank you thank you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> The prompt (in case you've forgotten!) was  
> "26. Shotgunning | Mirror Sex | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose (I initially picked this for the mirror sex prompt, but you know, who's going to say no to stockings/tights/pantyhose, am I right? LOL So either of those prompts would be great!)"
> 
> You got a twofer in this one ;)

Duo came to a complete stop as he entered the bedroom, taking in the unusual atmosphere.

 

The lights had been dimmed, candles lit in strategic places, bathing the room in a warm glow.  A large mirror that he thought usually lived in their dining room had been propped against the wall, giving him a double view of the vision on the bed.

 

And it was a vision.

 

Draped across soft, white cotton sheets, his lover was leaning tantalizingly against the headboard, long legs encased in sheer black stockings, attached at the thigh to a black satin garter belt, worn over matching satin briefs.

 

Briefs that were stretched tightly over a bulging erection, the other man’s fingers brushing over it enticingly.

 

Duo swallowed roughly.

 

He didn’t like his lovers to dress like women, to _look_ like women, but there was something about silk stockings and garters that just did it for him.

 

And the man lying across his bed like a delectable feast knew it.  Knew everything about Duo, about his wants and needs, his kinks and desires.

 

“Have I forgotten an anniversary?” Duo croaked, even as he began undoing the buttons on his shirt, untucking it from his jeans.

 

The other man laughed, some of the spell of the room broken at his clear amusement.  “Not at all,” he smirked, watching as Duo undressed, “I just felt like surprising you.”

 

“Feel free to surprise me anytime,” Duo murmured, shucking his jeans.

 

The man in the bed climbed onto his knees, sitting back on his heels, the briefs strained even further over that hard cock, making Duo’s mouth water.  “Care to join me?”

 

Duo kicked his way free of his pants and boxers, and, finally naked, climbed onto the bed.  He ran his hand up the stocking-encased thighs in front of him, even as he leaned over to run his lips over the neck and collarbones on display.  As his hands tracked higher, he could feel the other man’s breath hitch, the pulse under his lips increase.  Lightly stroking his fingertips even higher, above the edge of the stockings, over warm, smooth skin, until he reached the edge of the panties, fingering the elastic there.

 

“You know the panties go over the garters, right?” he asked, laughing a little.  “They’re the first things off, so you put them on last.”

 

A hand reached down to cover his, dragging it around the edge of his hip, to the back to cup his ass.  His very _bare_ ass.

 

Duo inhaled sharply, exploring further without being prompted.

 

The panties were a thong, if they could even be called that, just the thinnest strip of fabric running between the cheeks, easily pushed out of the way.  Duo teased at the puckered entrance they barely covered, felt the other man rock into his touch.

 

“I like the way they feel on my cock,” came the breathless reply to his original question.

 

Duo groaned.

 

Looking up, he could see their reflection in the mirror, his partner flushed from chest to cheeks, leaning back on his hands, as Duo stretched over him, hands stroking across his body.  The mirror wasn’t his particular kink, but he could certainly see the appeal.

 

He leaned back, ignoring the small noise of disappointment from his partner, and maneuvered the other man until he was on his hands and knees, positioning him across the bed horizontally, facing the mirror, Duo behind him.  He braced himself over his shoulders, leaning down to trail his mouth across bare skin, rocking his hips, gently, against the ass being presented to him.

 

“You like to watch,” he breathed against the tender shell of his partner’s ear.  “I’m going to fuck you just like this, so you can watch, until you come in your pretty panties.”

 

The moan he received in reply was already completely wrecked.

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Duo continued, dragging his mouth down bowed spine, pausing to tug the edges of the garter with his teeth, letting it snap back into place, and further to tongue at the flimsy satin strap that was the top of the panties.  He continued southward, could feel his partner’s body tense in anticipation, but he passed across the firm globes of his ass with barely a kiss, instead tracing the straps connecting the garter to the top of the stockings with hot, moist breath and the barest flicker of tongue.  Duo nibbled along the edges of the stockings, running his hands over firm calves and thighs, before switching to the other leg and repeating the oral treatment.  He left bright red marks where the stockings stopped, nipping and sucking, following the line of the other garter back up to to the edge of the panties.

 

Easing back, he looked down, watching as he used his hands to spread the other man apart, the thin black stripe of satin parting them, so easily pushed aside.  He glanced up, took in the slack gaze in the mirror, flushed cheeks, eyes drooping in arousal.  Duo grinned, the look hot and wicked, before lowering his face to slowly trace his tongue along that flimsy piece of cloth.

 

Duo couldn’t see his face anymore, but the guttural, keening sound he got in response told him his ministrations were definitely appreciated.  Shifting his hand, Duo hooked the line of the thong under his thumb and dragged it out of the way, leaving him free to tease at the whorled entrance there, to swirl and flicker his tongue across it.  The other man arched into him, panting and writhing, and Duo used the grip on his hips to hold him still, pressing the tip of his tongue in and out of him, pale mimicry of the act to come.

 

“Oh fuck! Please!” The other man cried out, and Duo chuckled, easing back and replacing his tongue with his fingers.  

 

“Please what?” Duo asked, and he could hear the arousal in his own voice, in the low, throaty way it came out.  His cock throbbed with need between his legs.

 

“Fuck me,” came the breathless reply, and Duo moaned a little in response.

 

The panting, needy man under him fumbled a little, under the pillows, before shoving lube and condoms in Duo’s general direction, blindly, before bracing himself on his elbows.

 

“Impatient are we?” Duo asked, uncapping the lube.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you all afternoon.”

 

Duo paused, intrigued.  “In the stockings?  And panties?”

 

“Yes,” and Duo thought he sounded… embarrassed?

 

He stroked slick fingers over the other man, dipping his finger in and out of the tight muscle there, watching as his lover rocked back against him, taking it deeper each time.  “Did you touch yourself?”

 

“Y- yes,” came the stuttering reply.

 

Duo couldn’t help the low, needy sound he made in response.  He pulled the other man up, onto his knees, back against his chest, even as he continued fucking him with a finger, until he could see both of them in the mirror.  His lover was fully on display, back arched, cock straining, a damp spot in the black satin.  Duo nudged his knees further apart, pressed a second finger into him as he gasped and threw his head back.

 

“Show me.”

 

The other man reached up, stroking over himself, dragging blunt nails across the soft fabric, grinding the flat of his palm against his erection, and Duo caught his breath.  Watched as he teased and tortured himself through the panties, feeling the fabric against his cock, rocking into the pressure.  Noticed his lover watching them through his lashes, eyelids heavy, glittering gaze locked on their reflection.

 

He added a third finger, brief and perfunctory, just enough stretch to ensure he didn’t cause any pain, and then he was rolling the condom on, nudging his way into the other man’s body.  His hand had fallen away from his cock, distracted as he was by Duo’s entrance into his body, and Duo coaxed it back.  “Keep going.  I like the way you look.”

 

A shuddery groan, and then he was working furiously at his own cock as Duo pumped into him, carefully keeping the satin over him, rubbing the fabric back and forth against his engorged skin.  It wasn’t long before he was thrusting erratically, his breathing short and harsh.

 

“That’s right,” Duo coaxed him through orgasm, his hand covering the other man’s, squeezing him as he continued his leisurely thrusts, “come for me babe.  You look so fuckin’ hot.”

 

The other man obeyed, coming with a load groan and a rush of dampness over their joined hands.

 

Duo eased out of him, lowering him to the bed on his back, before wrapping one leg around his waist and hooking the other over his shoulder.  His cock pushed at the other man’s still-stretched entrance, slipping inside easily, and he groaned.  “Now I’m going to fuck you ‘til I come,” he said, sliding out and then snapping his hips forward sharply.

 

The other man arched into the motion, back bowed and hips shifting.

 

What Duo loved most about the stockings was they way they felt wrapped around him on someone else’s legs, and these were no disappointment.  The whisper of the soft silk against his skin, wrapped around his back and pressed into his shoulder was amazing.  Hedonistic.  He thrust again, rocking into the pliant body below him, increasing his speed and force until the headboard was shaking with the force of their movements.  

 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he gasped out, face buried against the other man’s neck.  “I’m gonna come.”

 

And then he was, his fists twisted in the sheets, his mouth pressed against the other man’s throat, muffling the groaning, ragged sound he made as the world exploded around him in an intense burst of pleasure.

 

He collapsed on top of the other man, who wrapped his legs around him and stroked long fingers soothingly down his spine, as both of them panted for breath, hearts pounding.

 

Duo pressed a kiss to his throat, his jaw, his cheek.

 

“Thank you,” he said, very seriously.

 

“Anytime,” was the quiet reply.  “I might have to go shopping first though.  I don’t think the panties are salvageable.”

 

Duo snorted a laugh.  “You’d look amazing in blue,” he offered, hesitantly.

 

“I look amazing in anything, according to you,” the other man laughed.

 

Duo stroked a hand along his side, reverent and appreciative.  “You’re amazing,” he responded, meaning it.

 

A hand tucked into his hair, tugging him over for a kiss.  

 

“So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to both Clara and ChronicWhimsy for beta reading these smutty little things. Clara read this one, specifically, but they have both carried me through these challenges with their commentary and editing and fangirling and thank you both <3


End file.
